Labios Rotos
by kiddo09
Summary: Dame tu corazón, para cuidarlo, para curarlo...


Hola de nuevo, ahora vuelvo con un fic inspirado en la canción de Zoé, "Labios rotos", la cual les recomiendo escuchar mientras leen el fic para ambientar.

Notarán que hay pedazos de la canción en la historia, fueron agregados para más impacto jajaja

Bueno espero les guste y me digan lo que piensan sobre él. Estoy pensando en escribir algo cursiñoño, ya que me dicen que solo me gusta escribir historias de relaciones neuróticas que siempre acaban mal jaja, me gustaría saber que opinan.

Mucho rollo, a leer.

Espitia ya sabes que te agradezco el beteo ;D

_Itálica_- Canción

**Disclaimer:** K-on no me pertenece y todo eso.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Labios Rotos"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me hallaba en mi cuarto, cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Entré al salón que daba a mi sala, y te vi sentada ahí, llorando de nuevo, cuantas veces he visto esta escena, se sigue repitiendo como un disco rayado, y sigo sin encontrar la forma de evitarlo.

Me viste entrar y trataste inútilmente de limpiar tus lágrimas, me llamaste por mi nombre, así que caminé para sentarme junto a ti.

Te pregunté qué había sucedido, aun y cuando ya conocía la respuesta, había sido él.

Me contaste a medias, una pelea que comenzó como una simple discusión, él había perdido los estribos y terminaste aquí, en tu refugio, mi casa en estos últimos meses se había convertido en tu abrigo, un lugar para escapar de tu realidad, tanto que decidí darte una copia de la llave de mi casa, razón por la cual no me sorprendía verte aquí.

Limpié tus lágrimas más recientes, me sonreíste tímidamente, y vi en tus labios el color rojo, no propio de un labial.

Los toqué levemente con mi dedo pulgar, retrocediste y comentaste algo así como que todos nos enojamos alguna vez. Si, tenías razón en estos momentos me estaba enojando, como cada vez que te veía así, ¿era posible que siguieras permitiendo esto?, ¿cómo es que yo no lo estaba evitando?

Pero más que enojada me sentía triste de ver que continuabas con alguien así, cuando yo me moría por cuidarte, por darte todo mi amor.

Si tan solo me regalaras tu corazón…

Me sacaste de mis pensamientos al tomar mi mano, que tenía cerrada en un puño de manera inconsciente, entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos y pensé, ¿por qué no nos quedamos así por la eternidad?

Permanecimos así por un momento y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, yo te daría el consuelo que tanto necesitabas, me acerque más a ti, aspiré el dulce olor de tu cabello mientras que con mi mano libre colocaba un mechón tras tu oreja, dejé que lloraras tu dolor sobre mi hombro.

Qué raro es el amor.

Me conformaba con tan poco, con escuchar la melodía que tu voz provocaba, con la mirada que me dedicabas cuando me necesitabas, solo eso me bastaba.

Entre tu llanto te oí balbucear cosas sobre él, sobre como cambiaría, o la forma en que actuarías para evitar estas situaciones. Te abracé muy fuerte, tratando de transmitirte todo lo que sentía, deseando que terminaras este círculo vicioso en el que estabas atrapada.

Pero si no lo hacías tú, yo te ayudaría a romperlo.

Y al fin me armé de valor.

"Mio, déjalo"

Levantaste tu rostro lloroso, que demacrada, que lejos estabas de ser esa chica que alguna vez conocí.

"No puedo Ritsu"

Sabía tu respuesta desde antes que la pensaras siquiera, pero iba a insistir, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo, ya había sido suficiente.

"Si puedes dejarlo y lo sabes, aquí estoy, para cuidarte…"

Para curarte.

Para amarte.

Sonreíste débilmente, antes de comenzar a negar con tu cabeza, y alejaste tu mano de la mía.

"No Ritsu, encontraré la forma de resolverlo, ya lo verás"

Te miré incrédula, mientras te levantabas de mi sillón, vi que limpias las últimas lágrimas derramadas, y volteaste para dirigirme una mirada más antes de huir.

"Gracias por todo Ritsu, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio"

Comenzaste a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero te retuve, no te dejaría escapar, nunca más.

Tomé tu rostro con mi mano libre, y me acerque para besarte.

Sentía tus labios bajo los míos, inmóviles por la sorpresa, me retiré un poco, pero solo para hacer contacto visual.

"Entrégame tus labios rotos"

Susurré.

Sin esperar respuesta y aprovechando tu estado de shock, acerque mis labios nuevamente, pero en lugar de besarte, me quede a centímetros de tocarlos.

"Los quiero besar, los quiero curar…"

Comenzaste a llorar, y vi como cerrabas tus ojos, tratando de contener el llanto de manera fallida.

Liberé tu brazo de mi mano, sabiendo que no huirías más, así que la coloque junto a tu mejilla libre, me ayudé con mis manos para levantar tu rostro y así besar las lágrimas que caían por él.

Lloraste con más fuerza pero seguías sin detener mis acciones, por lo cual decidí darle rienda suelta a mis emociones.

Cerré mis ojos y dije casi en un suspiro.

"Déjame tu corazón, yo lo voy a cuidar Mio"

Me dedicaste una leve sonrisa al tiempo que abría mis ojos, tu rostro se iluminó, y me abrazaste muy fuerte.

Dejé a mi alma disfrutar de este momento mientras besaba tu frente, tu mejilla, tus lastimados labios.

"Amor"

Te susurré al oído.

Devolví tu abrazo, y sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el círculo se estaba rompiendo, al fin el martirio en que vivía había terminado…

_Amor_

_Amor_

_Amor._

_**FIN**_


End file.
